A liquid crystal display panel has an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together in a cell, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A process of fabricating a liquid crystal display panel typically includes forming a counter substrate, forming an array substrate, and packaging the counter substrate and the array substrate into a cell. In forming the liquid crystal cell, a sealant is applied to the peripheral area of the array substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are provided onto the display area of the counter substrate, and sealing the array substrate onto the counter substrate.